


We Just Bumped Into Each Other

by BrainBlister



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: Please keep in mind I'm not really familiar with this character since I only watched one episode of Criminal Minds so it may be OOC. This was my half of a fic trade with someone on deviantart.





	

You were at home playing on the your phone when one of your friends started texting you. There apparently was a party that night that your friend decided to tell you about at the last minute. The persistent nagging from her told you that she wasn't going to leave you alone until you agreed to go to it with her.

 

'Come oooon! (name) if you don't leave your room every once and a while people won't know you exist!'

 

'Maybe I would prefer to be a ghost... Could freak out people with Ouija boards.... Would be funny'

 

'Seriously I want you to go with me!'

 

'You won't even hang around me.... We'll just get there and you'll disappear somewhere'

 

'…..You're going with me'

 

'No'

 

'Yes'

 

'No'

 

'Yes'

 

'Fine.... Just don't ask me to go to another party for a while'

 

'Great! I'll pick you up at six'

 

Looks like you better get up and pick out something to wear.

–

 

You were at the party and as you had guessed your friend had vanished into the crowd and you were left in a party where you didn't know anyone. You decided to stay anyway though in case you could possibly meet someone new. Couldn't hurt to try could it? That's what you thought until you tried and you either got bored of the conversation fast or you said something awkward that made everyone quiet in an instant.

 

You were ready to leave at this point. Why did you let your friend talk you into coming here? You run toward the door so that you could leave this dumb party. Before you could get to the door you crashed into someone who suddenly stepped in front of you.

 

“Oof! Oh sorry I didn't see you there,” You said.

 

“I didn't know I had suddenly gained the power of invisibility,” The stranger replied causing you to giggle.

You look up so that you could see who you had crashed into. The man you see was handsome. He had messy brown hair, with deep brown eyes to match, clean shaven face, and he wore a nice suit that seemed to add to his overall appearance. He made you suddenly not want to leave this party, there was no way you gonna leave and let the chance to meet him go.

 

“Soo... Uhhh.... Nice party wouldn't you agree?”You asked to make BS small talk.

 

He replied with a cool detached tone, “No and I would say you agree with me... No?”

 

You blinked, “What makes you say that?”

 

“Well... You were running suspiciously toward the door fast enough to not notice I was in front of you,” He pointed out.

 

“Touche,” You replied then immediately tried to continue the conversation, “Well if you don't want to be here why did you come?”

 

“My friends made me come,” He told you

 

“Me too!” You replied

 

“Really? Ahh social friends... I love 'em” He said sarcastically

 

“Me too... I just love being forced to go to parties instead of relaxing at home where it is quiet and cozy,” You played along.

 

That earned you a chuckle and a small smile from him. He extended his hand to you.

 

“I'm Spencer,” He said

 

“(name)” You said and shook his hand.

 

You guys talked a lot with each other after Spencer loosened up a bit around you. By the end of the night you left the party with a smile on your face and a handsome man's number on your phone. When you see your friend you thanked them for making you go to the party, much to their surprise.


End file.
